Blake Foster's Adventures of The Best Christmas Ever
Blake Foster's Adventures of The Best Christmas Ever is another all-new Blake Foster's Adventures Christmas TV Special by TheCartoonMan12. It will appear on YouTube somewhere in the near future. Plot Just five days before Christmas, when Poofer the Elf tries to help his best friend Gusty the Elf, he gets lost and winds up in the home of the Smiths, a loving family, and meets their caroling neighbors as well as encountering Blake Foster, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Alex, Benny, Bobby Brady, D.J. Tanner, Malcolm Wilkerson, Blake Foster's Adventures Team and the rest of their gang. He, the Smiths, Blake, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Alex, Benny, Bobby, D.J., Malcolm, Blake Foster's Adventures Team and the rest of their characters journey to the North Pole in an effort to aid Gusty, who has grown unexceptionably clumsy. After the elves and even Santa Claus himself wrestle with the issue, Blake Foster, Pooh, Rudolph, Frosty, and Susie realize what's wrong - Gusty needs a new pair of glasses. This story encourages children to wear glasses, but also has subtle messages about cultural diversity, helping others, the importance of working together and wearing a seat belt and helmet while traveling, and that an adoptive family can be as close and loving as any other. Songs *"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" *"Tapping" *"O Christmas Tree" *"Two Little Christmas Trees" *"Mother's Knives and Forks" *"Here We Come-A-Caroling" *"Deck the Halls" *"Christmas Day" *"When Santa Comes" *"The Angel Band" *"Little Bells of Christmas" *"Star Light, Star Bright" *"The Christmas Wrap" *"Christmas is Coming" *"Chubby Little Snowman" *"The Chimney" *"Gusty the Elf" *"Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" *"Jingle Bells" *"Down Through the Chimney" *"Santa Claus is Coming" *"Up On the Housetop" *"Twas the Night Before Christmas" Trivia *Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer will guest star in this film. *Three additional songs will be added in this movie: Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer''and ''Santa Claus is Coming to Town. *After Susie told her snowman poem, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Alex, Benny, Bobby Brady, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, TheCartoonMan12's Adventures Team and the rest of their characters sing Frosty The Snowman as they are telling their story of Frosty and they later introduced him in the film. *When Poofer was showing the children, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Alex, Benny, Bobby Brady, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, TheCartoonMan12's Adventures Team and the rest of their characters around the workshop, they run into Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. As Pooh and his friends were introducing Rudolph to the children, they sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as they are telling his story. *Rudolph will mention that his father, Donner wears glasses. *When the children wonder if Santa will come, Ryan, Pooh, Littlefoot, Ash, Stan, Alex, Benny, Bobby Brady, DJ Tanner, Malcolm, TheCartoonMan12's Advntures Team and the rest of their characters sing Santa Claus is Coming to Town to cheer them up. *The series will continue with Kids World's Adventures of Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains. Gallery WillSmith.jpg TheSmiths'Neighbors.jpg ChristmasDayWillSoonBeHere(AndICan'tHardlyWait).jpg The10LittleAngels.jpg It's Hqd.jpg YzY1WkNvYU1NMGsx_o_wee-sing-the-best-christmas-ever-part-4.jpg Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Wee Sing Films Category:Wee Sing Movies Category:Ideas